that dress
by foreverleanatic
Summary: monchele smut. Lea on Letterman. Lea and Cory have a fight and she wants to make Cory jealous ,hence the dress, it drives cory insane...and then they have sex...and its awesome...please reveiw!


"I don't have time fo your shit right now Cory!"

Lea was pissed. This fight seemed to be going on for days; the only thing that kept them in the same room was shooting Glee and Lea's irrational need to always be right. Lea and Cory didn't usually fight, Cory's a pretty laid-back guy. Besides, they never had much to fight about, but Lea spends far too much time around other cast members for Cory's liking (the dude kind). Not that he's the possessive type or anything, but when it comes to a girl like Lea you can never be too careful. He sees the way all the guys look at her, he doesn't blame them; how can you? She's fucking sexy! And he's never minded, infact it made him proud to be her boyfriend, but then he realised_ she_ doesn't mind either. She puts her hand on their thighs, arms, finds random reasons to give them hugs and Cory wasn't happy about it. Lea's naturally flirty but this was different so she was confronted. He was meaning to sound mature and layed-back but it came out as accusing, controlling and whiney.

"I'm just saying Lee, maybe cut down the touching-at-every-chance-you-can!"

Lea rolled her eyes "Shut the fuck up! I 'touch at every chance I can'?" She yelled, mimicing his tone. "What about you with the girls? Constanly cracking them up with your crappy jokes?" She had to admit, she didn't mean half the stuff she was spitting at him; it was uncontrollable, the heat of the moment. Cory's actually a really funny guy but right now Lea was definetly not in the mood for laughing.

"It's different! I don't give them a rub-down just to say hello!"

This was the angriest lea had been in a long time, that last comment was tipping her over the edge and..._oh my God..._she never realised how sexy he is when he's angry. She immediatly shook these thoughts away, remembering _why_ he was so sexy...angry. He was rambling on about her throwing herself at Darren the other night and blah blah blah.

She took her hands off her hips and folded them in one quick and angry motion. "Like I said Cory, I don't have time for this! I have to be on Letterman in 3 hours and I still don't have a dress picked out because of this shit!" She grabbed her bag, shot Cory a dirty look and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

When Lea's make-up was done and everything was ready exept for the dress, she went through the closet her stylists had picked for her, thinking _'the usual, be a good rolemodel' _But she had a devious idea when she saw a beautiful (though bold) clean-white, tight-fitted dress by Amen. It had a big, triangular, strategically placed cut to show off her boobs; so it was perfect to make Cory jealous. Without thinking about any of her younger fan's up-tight parents, she ran to put the dress on and admired it for a while in the mirror. She smirked like an infant at the thought of Cory at home, getting hard and Lea not doing anything about it.

A member of the tech. team for the show knocked on her door and she came out, followed them to where she was supposed to wait and then was called to the set.

* * *

Lea had the most amazing time on Letterman, she came home beaming and had completely forgotten about her plan and the fight.

She walked into her apartment and immedietly was met by strong arms, pushing her to the wall and lips hungrily crashing against hers. He seemed angry..then Lea remembered. She threw him off her as best she could, "The fuck Cor!" She didn't seem so angry this time, she was still slightly dissaranged from the un-expected usage of air. He replied with an angry but desperate glare. They stood like that for what seemed like hours to Lea, in silence, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Lea was still wearing the dress and she could see Cory staring at her boobs, it was obviously having the effect she was hoping for. Rolling her eyes she turned to sit down on the couch but changed her mind at the last minute and pounced on Cory, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grabbed her thighs to keep her from falling, even though she was wrapped around him so tight. Like a belt tied forever around him, the buckle on the highest loop. Their kisses were sloppy and wet, their tongues kept searching for eathother desperetly, each moaning into the others mouth.

"uuhhh Lea" The moan escaped his lips without intention.

"shut up" Lea snapped. Her arms were around his neck and her hands were buried in his hair, she tugged roughly at it to illustrate her point that there should be no talking.

Two can play at this game. Cory threw Lea to the floor and got on-top of her. He flipped her over and unzipped the torture that was the dress. He practically ripped it from her body, leaving her only in a black, lace thong and her neutral-colored heels. At the sight before him, Cory practically salivated. He smacked her hard, right on the ass making her roar in a strange mix of pain and pleasure.

Hating her loss of power, Lea turned over and ripped Cory's shirt off, she bit down hard on his shoulder and sucked his neck, leaving her mark and making him moan. She switched their positions to become the dominant one, letting out a primal growl, jumping on-top of him and throwing him back down to smack against the floor. She removed the rest of his clothes, tugging them away and out of her sight.

"ouch" Cory said in a tone suggesting that Lea should watch it.

"I don't care"

Lea pulled off her soaking thong and tossed it aside, it didn't go very far due to the fact it was weighed down by how incredibally wet it was. She wasted no time and immediatly lowered herself onto Cory's nine-inch member forcefully.

"Oh God, Lea..so fucking tight" Cory ground out through gritted teeth.

"What did I say about talking?" Lea grabbed her panties and shoved them in his mouth to shut him up.

Lea ground down harder onto cory, pounding and riding him. He struggled for dominance multiple times but he couldn't deny the fact that he was fucking loving this. He loved the look on Lea's face when she was on top, there was pride practically oozing out of her pours. He gripped her waist and helped her, scratching slightly. He rose his hips to meet with hers on every thrust.

Lea's walls started to clench around him, indicating that she was close. He flipped them over again, this time Lea didn't complain, she was so distracted by her fast approaching orgasm and she was only focusing on getting there fast. She dragged her nails down his left cheek and left red lines that she licked and kissed until they dissappeared. She jolted and spasmed through her fierce orgasm along with Cory. He bit down on her panties that were still in his mouth, he could taste Lea's juices on them; she tasted like salted honey and he wanted more.

She arched back and he buried his face in her breasts. They were even better without that amazing dress. At this thought, his pride returned. He is the luckiest guy in the world and what does he do? Accuse her of straying to other guys. He didn't blame her for being pissed.

"Oh fuck Cory!...shit!...uhhhh... stop. now..." Cory didn't want to stop but he did to avoid hurting her. He stopped abruptly, causing Lea to jolt forward and crash into his chest.

Neither one of them bothered to move for a while until Lea could feel Cory's cum trickling out of her centre, onto the floor.

Her eyes were heavy and she was exshausted. She looked up at him through drooping eyelids, he had a look of complete innocence sprawled across his face and was wearing a rather adorable smirk.

Lea really couldn't stay mad at Cory for long, he's just that good. ;)


End file.
